


A Business Affair

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Business AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a short fic by tripwirealarm, written with permission.

She's only there to discuss a business deal with him. She is not there to think about how nicely he looks in his pin-striped suit nor how his hair looks perfect for dragging her fingers through nor about how her heartbeat triples when he whips out his glasses to read the reports she brought. She is absolutely a professional and Rose Tyler, only daughter of Pete Tyler, head of the corporate world, has conducted business deals with people who would make this Doctor look like Mother Theresa. Therefore, despite the butterflies dancing a jig in her stomach, she has the ability to sit opposite him and drink her red wine with a slightly bored expression. 

Rose has plenty of time to observe him, it's what she does and it's what makes her so good at her job. Her father doesn't send her to make these deals for nothing. The Doctor's an easy one to read right now though and it has her smirking into her glass. In the last five minutes he has attempted to drink his rum and coke no less than six times, setting it down after his hand shakes so hard he nearly drops it. He has also managed to mispronounce "economy" and "committee" and to knock his fork on the floor. She would feel sorry for him if she wasn't so amused. The Doctor has a reputation in the business world for his cutthroat approach and savvy business style and to see him fumbling and stuttering like a toddler is nothing less than hilarious. 

He signs on the bottom line, of course he does. He does not, however, make her promise not to say anything about his disaster of a dinner, though he has the expression of a hunted man when he leaves the restaurant. Rose grins to herself as she watches him sprint down the street, partly because his arse looks fantastic in those tight suit pants and partly because she has never had such a entertaining meal. She silently promises to keep his secrets though and hops into the waiting limo with the quiet hope that she might see him again.

She does, nearly eighteen months later. In that time she has thought about him from time to time, ears perking up whenever she heard his name or saw it in a news article, but she has had her own things to deal with in the meantime. Her relationship with Jimmy Stone, an up-and-coming musician who turned out to be a gambler and actually not that great of a musician, had ended only a month prior and this event was her first one back in the limelight. The annual Vitex Affair was always well attended and Rose worked the floor like the pro she was, rubbing shoulders with the rich and powerful, laughing at stupid jokes, drinking champagne, and wishing she wasn't wearing heels. She has just finished listening to a Mr. Henry van Statten retell the same tired stories he told at every party when she spots the Doctor, leaning against the dessert table, wearing a brown pinstriped suit, and looking horribly uncomfortable. She doesn't even try to suppress her smile this time, immediately heading his direction and asking him his opinion on chips. 

It's eighteen months after that and Rose is once more at a party with the Doctor. This time she is wearing white and he is wearing a blue pinstriped suit and neither of them are wearing shoes. His voice shakes when he says "I do," but then, so does hers when she repeats it. They make it down the aisle without a mishap, fingers clutched together tightly, and he stops at the end of it to pull her close again, pressing his lips to hers and they hold up the entire wedding party for a good five minutes. Neither of them are sorry. She convinces him to stay for at least a few minutes of the reception and he actually smiles at one point, though that may have had more to do with the fact that the best man fell into a duck pond than anything else. When they see the drinks available he gets a manic light in his eye and orders her a red wine and him a rum and coke. No one understands why she kisses him so hard after he drinks it without spilling. He gets a different sort of light in his eye after that and this time there is no stopping him when he pulls her towards the car.


End file.
